


You And I (Were Born To Die)

by cherrybaeks, twinflamedfest



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Mentions of Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 12:04:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16639736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrybaeks/pseuds/cherrybaeks, https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinflamedfest/pseuds/twinflamedfest
Summary: The universe lost its original path, so it started to repeat itself to get it back





	You And I (Were Born To Die)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks the mods for being patient with me. Thank you the people who helped me with this. Thank you to the prompter for this amazing prompt, I instantly fell in love with it and I claimed it as soon as I saw it, I hope that I did it justice, even for a bit. Thank you to everyone that gave this lil fic a try, I hope you enjoyed. Finally, thank you to EXO for DMUMT because if it wasn't for that album, this fic hadn't seen the light haha. Title from Born To Die by Lana del Rey

It was a cold night, one where you rather stay at home cuddling with your loved one while drinking hot chocolate than outside trying to catch the flu. Also, it was pretty late and most of the citizens were already sleeping in their cozy beds. If it was any other day, you could see young people going to nightclubs. Today was a Wednesday night though, and no one had anything to do outside at almost midnight.

 

However, there was a boy walking down the pavement. He was wearing a navy blue hoodie bigger than his size that covered his small frame, his cheeks were turning pink thanks to the chilly breeze caressing his pale skin and his hands were inside his jeans’ pockets.

 

The boy, Luhan, was a college student in his twenties -except that he looked way younger than his actual age-. He should be in his room studying for tomorrow’s exam instead of walking in the street at ungodly hours. Definitely it wasn’t because he was neglecting his studies. Nope.  
   
Why was he there? Luhan didn't know. He suddenly had a craving for gummy bears and the next thing he knew was that he had his keys in his hand and he was walking out of his room. Luhan needed a break from reading and reading for so many hours what seemed like hundreds of pages. Honestly, he didn’t know how he will remember all of that information by tomorrow -lies, somehow he still was going to do it-

  

Luhan could complain all the time, yet he always got the best grades. It was one of the reasons he got into med school. He didn’t like to brag or anything, but one thing was for sure, he was going to be one hell of a good doctor, as his friend Baekhyun said one day.

 

The med student continued with his walk to the shop “near” the campus -read: so far away from the campus- until sometime in his late trip the raindrops started to fall on the city buildings rooftops. He had 2-4 hours of sleep per day, he wasn't functioning correctly so it was no surprise that he went out at the middle of the night for some _fucking_  gummy bears and didn’t notice it was about to rain, thus forgetting to pick up an umbrella.

  

His phone suddenly rang indicating that he received a text, obviously it was from Baekhyun, he was the only one who could text Luhan at middle of the night. The student stopped on his tracks to read the message even though drops were falling on the screen.

  

**_From B:_ **

_Where the fuck are you? Open your damn door, I brought chocolates :3_

 

Luhan should go back to the room as any sane person would do it. Also Baekhyun had said he brought some sugar that will calm Luhan’s sweet tooth. However, he was already soaked up from head to toe already, so he better finish with what he started. The student proceeded with his mission to get the desired candies.

 

In this particular part of the city, the street lamp lights were flashing intermittently on the street. Some would say that the dim illumination combined with the rain and the loneliness of the night was the perfect scene for a crime.  
 

Luhan didn’t know that another person thought the same earlier than him.

 

The heavy rain made it difficult to have a clear sight of his surroundings as he turned in a corner, but he still saw a figure in the middle of the street. Although he didn’t see well, Luhan spotted a figure resting in the pavement. What was strange is that the figure looked like it had legs and arms… It was a person, Luhan thought.

 

Someone was lying on the floor.

 

Luhan completely forgot about the gummy bears and went running towards the person, closing the distance that separated them. His instincts were to help people, Luhan hadn’t thought twice about approaching the figure.

 

It was a man who looked as young as him who was there. And the man was covered in blood, his baby blue shirt was completely stained with deep red.

 

The blood coming out of his body was the first thing Luhan noticed when he knelt down in front of him.

 

It looked like someone stabbed the man. The med student did a quick evaluation, Luhan hadn’t graduated yet, but he was capable enough to treat injuries like this. However, the nervousness was creeping up on him, this was the first time he encountered an experience like this.  
   
“Stay with me.” The med student murmured as he saw the man slowly closing his eyes.

 

Then Luhan’s gaze went down the man’s torso while trying to stop more blood from coming out and the man looked at him again with tired eyes.

   
“Stay with me, you're going to be okay.” Luhan repeated even though deep in his gut he knew that whatever object that perforated his body did it exactly in his vital organs, just as if the person knew what they were doing.

 

Luhan looked up again just to see how life was escaping from the man’s eyes.

 

One thing that textbooks don’t prepare you for is watching someone die right in front of you. Luhan couldn’t describe how his heart ached when he didn’t feel the man’s pulse and the eyes that previously looked at him trying to hang on to life were now dull and lifeless.

 

He was a complete stranger and yet Luhan wished he could have arrived earlier to help him. Maybe the man would still be alive if someone called 911 ten minutes ago.

 

The med student was left speechless with the stranger’s blood covering his hands, although the water falling from the sky was already washing it. The med student didn’t know what to do at the moment, he searched in his sides in case he could find the man’s phone or something.

 

Nothing.

 

He didn’t have any personal belongings. No cellphone, no wallet. Exactly what he thought, someone robbed him and stabbed him in the process of it. He saw something a few centimeters away from his body. Luhan picked it up and saw that it had a picture of the man and his name. The man’s ID must have fallen in the middle of the robbery.

 

_Oh Sehun._

 

Luhan had a good kind heart, he helped people for a living because that’s what he wanted to do, save lives. His mind didn't understand how someone could have such a dark heart to stab someone to death in exchange of a few bucks.

 

How can someone took another person’s life like this?

 

Luhan thought about what kind of person could have been, this Oh Sehun, what kind of life could he have had, maybe he was a college student like him, except that Luhan was worried about a mundane thing like an exam and the man was dead in a street.

 

That’s how ironic life is.

 

Luhan kept thinking about how Oh Sehun’s family and friends were going to miss him, how everything that he might have planned for the future was taken away from him in just a span of a few minutes.

 

The med student learnt something that night. Luhan didn’t want a cruel act like this happen in front of him ever again. He promised he would do anything in his hands to prevent someone to die.

 

Watching someone die and not be able to help was a horrible experience, and Luhan didn't want to repeat it.

 

That's what he thought.

 

But the universe wouldn't let it be that way.

 

\--

 

Luhan hated Oh Sehun.

 

He really hated him.

 

If someone asked why he hated the guy he wouldn’t know how to answer. He just hated him. Luhan hated his face -emphasis on his stupid smile-, his arrogant personality, and his insistent attempts of talking to him. Couldn't Sehun understand that he didn’t want to speak to him?

 

The med student had disliked him ever since the first time he laid his eyes on the tall boy.

 

It was late in the afternoon, at any moment you could see the beginning of the sunset, and Luhan was walking to the nearest store, peacefully, without anything, _anyone_  disturbing him when he saw someone laying on the floor.

 

Like the good person that he is Luhan went running to the man, seemingly around his twenties, to offer his assistance. 

 

“Fuck off.” was the so thankful reply of the stranger.

 

“Are you alright? May I help you with something?” Luhan insisted.

 

“I don’t need your help.” said the guy standing up again. He cleaned the dirt from his clothes and picked up his skateboard, then he continued walking, completely ignoring Luhan.

 

Right.

 

What an ingrate.

 

Oh Sehun was annoying and Luhan didn’t want that boy near him, never. Period. End of discussion.

 

Baekhyun would say Luhan was overreacting, but what could he do about it when the boy was really a pain in the ass?

 

That first encounter wouldn’t be the only one. Luhan met that guy for a second time. About a week after he tried -and failed- to help him and in that way be a decent human being, Luhan was walking to the coffee shop of the campus. He couldn’t stop being a caffeine addict, coffee was the reason why he was alive and awake most of the time. The med student had his attention on his cell phone since he was texting Baekhyun, dealing with the continuous rambling of his friend about his crush on tall freshman Park Chanyeol.

 

And as cliché and miserable as it sounds, Luhan was entering the coffee shop so glued to his phone that he accidentally stumbled upon another person, resulting on coffee spilled all over the other.

 

“Couldn’t you see where were you walking?! This was an expensive shirt! God I’m surrounded by idiots.” The guy spoke and Luhan recognized him instantly when he saw his face, the other did too, “Oh you again? You’re the stupid boy from the other day.”

 

“You’re such a prick.” The med student replied. He ignored the accident caused and continued his way to his so wanted coffee.

 

He just couldn’t stand ungrateful _and_  pretentious people.

 

Somehow, after that he would see the boy -Oh Sehun, Luhan later found out his name- everywhere. In corridors, in the dorms, in the library. Literally everywhere.

 

Luhan didn’t expect to see that guy again, less that he would study in the same university as him. His life was a teenage movie honestly.

 

The problem was that each time he encountered Sehun, the latter will say a snarky remark as soon as he saw Luhan, and of course there was no way Luhan would keep his mouth shut so he always replied back.

 

The two started to have these mini fights almost every day. Luhan was done with Oh Sehun, while Baekhyun was just laughing watching the exchanges from afar.

 

“I think he’s nice. You’re being an asshole.” Baekhyun commented on a Friday afternoon, “Maybe he just wants your attention to get to know you.”

 

“Getting to know me while insulting me? Not probably.”

 

“This is the moment in romantic novels where both of you should start dating.” Baekhyun said between giggles, “You’d look good together. Admit it.”

 

Luhan rolled his eyes, he should have chosen his friends better, “Me with that idiot being remotely nice to each other? Never in a million years.”

 

Maybe, just _maybe_  a part of Luhan wanted to be friends with the boy of the stupid but cute smile.

 

Little did he know he wouldn’t have the chance.

 

It all happened so fast and right before his eyes.

  

After he finished studying with Baekhyun, Luhan went to buy some candies before returning to his own room. When he reached the place Luhan could see a familiar figure standing against a wall, lighting up a cigarette from a packet he probably just bought at the store.

 

One moment Luhan was thinking a clever thing to shout at Sehun, to continue with the usual insults between them.

 

And at the other, Sehun was laying on the floor.

 

A man came out of nowhere and attacked Sehun. Fast. Precise. Fatal. Leaving as quick he appeared.

 

Without thinking about it, Luhan ran to help Oh Sehun, like he did the first time they met.

 

Instead that in this occasion there was blood. Too much blood. Everywhere.

 

Despite knowing the possibilities of how this could end. Luhan tried to call for an ambulance while attempting to stop the blood from coming out of his body.

 

Luhan knew exsanguination from an arterial wound could cause death pretty fast. He still had hope, though.

 

The ambulance didn’t come fast enough.

 

Neither Luhan could keep him alive.

 

He never imagined he would see Oh Sehun die in the same place where he met him, and in similar situations.

 

He never imagined to see him die at all.

 

He didn’t actually hate Oh Sehun.

 

He regretted not listening to Baekhyun’s idea of befriending him.

 

See death in front of your eyes was something painful and indescribable.

 

\--

 

“Hey Lu.” He heard the voice on the line greeting him.

 

Luhan was lying on his bed eating some chips and watching a documentary about coral reefs on Netflix when his best friend called him. He wanted to take a small break from college life so he succumbed to the pleasure of procrastination.

 

He was alone in his room since his roommate, Baekhyun, went out on a date with his boyfriend Chanyeol. Luhan wondered how Baekhyun managed to balance his college life with a relationship. Luhan was pretty much single. He could resume his day in a single word, studying. And Luhan still doubted how he was going to pass all his midterms.

 

Although, today his brain needed a rest.

 

“Hi Hunnie”

 

“Are you up for a movie marathon? I don’t have anything to do tonight, I’ll be bored. Hella bored.”

 

“I have homework to do….” Luhan said, even though he was looking at his laptop screen with judging eyes as if the coral reefs were about to reveal how he hadn’t touch a pen in the whole day.

 

“Oh c’mon it’s friday!” Sehun begged. Luhan knew he couldn’t take no as an answer.

 

“You know I can’t.”

 

Sehun was used to Luhan’s dedication to his studies. The med student was about to graduate soon so all his focus was on medicine. Sehun was a couple of years younger than him and majoring in computer engineering. He was also a good student, but Luhan sometimes took things too serious. Luhan hated how he was spending less time with his friend.

 

“And you know that you’re still gonna say yes.” His friend insisted again.

 

That was true, Luhan couldn’t say no to Sehun most of the times. Even if he was suggesting he should neglect his homework -more than he already did today-

  

“Fine. But you come to my room. I’m too lazy to go to yours.”

 

Truth be told, he missed his friend, a lot. He didn’t like this thing of not being 24/7 together as before.

 

Suddenly, he heard a knock on the door, so Luhan went to open it with his phone still on his ear.

 

“See? I’m already here.” Sehun smiled at him, one of the most precious sights of this world.

 

Luhan chuckled, “How did you know I’ll say yes?”

 

“You forget that I know you like the palm of my hand.” Sehun exclaimed entering the room. He made his way to Luhan’s bed and took Luhan’s laptop as his own, “Coral reefs, really? And you had the audacity to say you were busy.”

 

“I am, but procrastinating a bit won’t hurt too much.” Luhan closed the door behind him and sat beside his friend.

 

He rested his head on Sehun’s shoulder, making himself comfortable while the other didn’t even flinch. Sehun and Luhan were always glued to each other. Luhan proceed to entertain himself playing with the holes in Sehun’s jeans while his friend was looking for the perfect movie selection for today.

 

“Alright! Everything chosen, now bring the popcorns.” a happy Sehun declared.

 

“You kiddo will have to survive with this.” Luhan gestured to the forgotten bag of chips he was eating earlier.

 

“That’s how you pay me after I offered myself to entertain you tonight? I’m offended.” Sehun faked hurt, “We need popcorn Lu. We can’t watch movies without popcorn, it’s like a garden without flowers.”

 

“But I don’t have any.”

 

“Then we go and buy snacks.”

 

Luhan sighed, “I don’t wanna go Sehun.”

 

“Please.” Sehun pouted, trying to persuade the other.

 

“Okay.”

 

That’s all it took Sehun to convince Luhan, in a moment they were already outside a convenience store.

 

“Forgot to tell you, I don’t have money with me.” Sehun mentioned, but Luhan could smell the lie there.

 

“Do you really dragged me here just to make me pay for your cravings?” His friend nodded giggling as a reply.

 

So they ended up playing rock-paper-scissors to decide on the matter. If Luhan won, they would split the bill in half. If Sehun won, he gets to get away with it.

 

Luhan actually won the game, but somehow Sehun found a way to get what he wanted.

 

“Fine. Fine. I’ll go and pay for everything.”

 

Sehun looked at him with a victorious smile, “Don’t forget to buy marshmallows.”

 

Luhan rolled his eyes and entered the store, leaving Sehun behind.

 

That was going to be the worst decision of his life.

 

Sehun was like a baby that he wanted to spoil, so Luhan bought all Sehun’s favorite sweets and snacks and pay for everything.

 

He dropped the shopping bags the moment he went out to the street and saw a crime scene.

 

Panic began creeping up in his body instantly.

 

But it was too late. He went out of the store too late.

 

He loved Sehun.

 

There was one thing he would never wish anyone to experience, and that was seeing your best friend die right in front of your eyes.

 

What was the point of being a med student if he couldn’t even safe his best friend?

 

Luhan felt useless.

 

Devastated.

 

He lost one of the persons he loved the most in the entire universe.

 

\--

 

Today was going to be an amazing day.  
   
A perfect day to be exact.

 

Today was their 4th anniversary.

  

Luhan had barely opened his eyes and he couldn't be happier. He was laying on their bed with his boyfriend's arms around his torso. Sehun brought him closer to his chest, holding him tight. As usual, he had woken up before Luhan.  
    
“Good morning love.” The sound of his boyfriend's voice was caressing his ear and making him smile already, “I think today is a special day... I don't remember why.”

     
Luhan let out a small laugh, “I don't remember it either.”  
   
“Let's remember together then,” Sehun turned him over so they were face to face. He looked up with his hand on his chin, acting like he was thinking hard about something, “Nah, I think today's a normal day.”  
   
Luhan laughed again. Sehun could often forget important things, but he knew Sehun was only playing with him this time.  
   
“I don't know how I still love you seriously.” Luhan said giving a quick peck to his boyfriend's lips.  
   
“You love me as much as I love you.” Sehun's hand was on his wait, “Now, I want my present.”  
   
“My goodness you are such a child sometimes. I'll give it to you later,” Luhan rolled his eyes and got up from the bed, “Let me get myself clean first so I can kiss you properly without morning breath.”  
   
“As if I care about it. You say it like if my tongue hadn't been in your ass before.”  
  
“Sehun!” Luhan shouted, his cheeks blushing deep red. He would throw a pillow at his boyfriend for his shamelessness but Luhan opted to go to the bathroom instead.  
  
After making himself presentable, Luhan went out of the bathroom just to find that Sehun made breakfast for him and they eat happily in their bed, between kisses and laughs. Both had the morning free, so they didn't have to worry about arriving late.  
   
Later, as promised, Luhan gave Sehun a small box.  
   
It contained a set of couple bracelets.  
   
They were simple but elegant. Silver bands with an inscription inside. Luhan had chosen them about a month ago and asked the jeweller to engrave a message as well as their anniversary date.  
   
_I'll love you till the end of the universe - 10.10_  
   
Luhan saw how Sehun smiled so brightly that his eyes got almost blinded by it. He loved to see him smile like that.  
   
Luhan could admire his boyfriend the whole day but after putting on the bracelets Sehun suddenly kissed him with so much passion.  
   
“I love you so much. I'll give you your present tonight. It's a surprise.” Sehun murmured on Luhan's lips, which Luhan instantly kissed again.  
   
Luhan could never get tired of kissing his boyfriend. Their lips were melting against each other, their hearts beating synchronized.  
   
In no time, Sehun started to kiss him down his neck while slowly removing his clothes.  
   
It sent shivers to his whole body. Luhan was sometimes amazed by how Sehun's touch made him feel like that. It didn't matter how many years had passed, his heart will still do somersaults when his boyfriend touched or kissed him.  
   
Sehun proceed to kiss every inch of his skin, delicate kisses as if he was the most precious thing in the world. Luhan was overwhelmed by love. He had loved the same man for years, and he thought he would never stop.  
   
Luhan loved many things in this life. He loved the color of the sky when the sun was rising. He loved the sound of ocean waves. He loved the smell of homemade cookies. But the thing he loved the most was the feeling of Sehun's lips over his, that could only compete with the heart-warming feeling of watching Sehun smile.  
   
Sehun was so tender to him. So caring, so sweet. He made love to Luhan as if it was their first time.

 

Or the last.  
  
Luhan loved Sehun so much. So much. Luhan couldn't think of a life without him.

   
Too bad it couldn't continue like that.  
   
Unknowingly, that was going to be indeed their last time.  
   
That night, they were out walking in the street with their fingers intertwined and the moon shining over them. Sehun insisted to go walking so that way added expectation to the surprise. Luhan had given up on asking him where they were going since Sehun wouldn't spit not even a clue.  
   
They were talking without minding their surroundings. Happily in love, people would say. Until suddenly Luhan had a strange man over him. Neither of them saw where the man came from.  
   
The man had a knife on his hand going directly to Luhan's throat...  
   
Instead that Sehun got in the way, protecting his lover. And the man’s aim changed to Sehun's chest now.

 

And after his target was fatally hit, thrice, the man ran away into the darkness again.  
   
Luhan went on his knees. Panicking. Hoping there was something he could do about it.  
   
He could be a doctor, but he couldn't stop death.  
   
Death was unstoppable.  
   
_His_ Sehun was lying lifeless on the floor in a matter of minutes, seconds even. Luhan wasn’t aware of time.  
   
Luhan's heart was left without its complementary piece that day.  
   
He didn't understand how Sehun was taken away from him that early.  
  
And he never knew what was the surprise Sehun had prepared for him.  
 

\--

 

“Papa!” said Seojun running from the front door with his small legs, “Uncle Baekhyun and uncle Chanyeol have a new poppy!”

 

Luhan had barely arrived home. He was in the kitchen drinking some water when he heard the door being opened, so he went to greet his family. A big smile formed on his lips when he saw them, no matter how tiring his days were, Luhan would be happy if he came home to the view of his husband and his son.

 

“A poppy papa!”

 

Luhan picked up his son and Seojun automatically wrapped his small arms on his neck, “Hello there you little tiger. Give papa a kiss first.” Luhan gestured to his right cheek.

 

Seojun obediently left a kiss on his cheek, “Uncles have a poppy.”

 

“Oh yes, dear?”

 

“Yes! It’s blackie and cutie! Right, daddy?” The kid looked over to where Sehun was hanging his jacket.  
 

Seojun had to stay with Baekhyun and Chanyeol for today. Neither he nor Sehun could pick up their son after kindergarten so they asked Chanyeol to do it. Thankfully, Baekhyun and Chanyeol were the perfect babysitters. Luhan wondered when they were going to have a child of their own. They had Toben now, that was a start.

   
“Yeah.” Sehun walked closer to them and ruffled his son’s black locks, then he looked at his husband to give him a quick peck, “You had to see him Lu, he almost kidnapped Toben to bring him here.” He pointed out with a chuckle.  
 

“Because he is so cute!” Seojun tried to defend himself, then he pouted at his parents, “I want poppies. Please, please, please.”

 

“Puppies, little tiger.” Sehun corrected him.

 

“No, I want a poppy.”

 

“Poppies are flowers and puppies are dogs sweetie.”

   
“Right!” Seojun understood right away, “I want puppies then!” His son exclaimed excitedly.

 

Luhan let out a small laugh, he loved how his son got excited over the smallest things. He sometimes thought Seojun had too much excitement for his small body.  
   
Actually, they had been thinking about getting a pet that could play with Seojun. This pushed their decision, since Seojun couldn’t stop talking about dogs and animals and the little kid wanted to spend more time in Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s house than in their own.  
   
Days later, Sehun and Luhan brought Seojun to an animal shelter to adopt a new puppy. Seojun couldn’t be happier.  
 

“Vivi.” Seojun named their new puppy. The little boy had chose him because according to him, the dog had the same appearance as his dad.  
 

Seojun couldn’t wait to play with Vivi, so his parents took him to the park. The three of them played together with Vivi until the sun went down and Seojun’s endless energy began to fade.

 

In the ride back home, Sehun stopped the car in front of a store since they needed to buy some stuff to make dinner tonight.

   
Luhan didn’t know why, but something felt strange. He felt like he had been here before, and he was sure he did because they often buy groceries here, so he didn’t understand why he felt like that. It was… Different.  
 

Luhan was about to open the door but Sehun stopped him, “I’ll go.” He gestured with his head to the backseat, Seojun fell asleep with Vivi’s head resting on his tiny lap.

   
So he nodded and stayed with them at the car, fidgeting on his seat as minutes passed.

  

He saw how his husband went out of the store and somehow that relieved him.

 

The relief didn’t last long.

 

Luhan let out a yell when an horrible scene happened before his eyes. It startled Vivi, and woke Seojun up.

 

Without even blinking, Luhan got out of the car running after his husband.

 

No matter how loud he screamed for help. Luhan knew the injury was too severe.

 

Luhan was full of tears. Full of despair. Full of desperation.

 

His gaze was locked with his husband’s eyes. He couldn’t watch away.

 

Luhan saw how life faded from the eyes he loved with his whole heart.

   
There were things that were hard. But explaining to your son that he wouldn't see his dad again must be one of the hardest.  
 

\--

   
Sometimes you need to admit that things didn't work out.

 

That’s what happened between them. They didn’t work out, Luhan often thought.  
 

And it was something hard to admit.

 

Luhan did love Sehun. He loved him with every piece of his heart. It would be a lie if he said he didn’t. Luhan treasured every moment, every second, he had with Sehun. Yet, a little voice in the back of his mind was telling him that this wasn’t where he was supposed to be, that this wasn't what he was supposed to be.

 

Then they slowly started to grow apart.

 

Luhan began distancing himself from the other. It was so slowly that neither Luhan nor Sehun noticed at first and before they knew, they were already fighting over the smallest things and Sehun trying to repair what was broken between them.

 

How it went down? Luhan didn’t fully know.

 

Sehun will always be there for him, always trying to reach for him to get back to normal. But Luhan wanted to put an end to their relationship.

   
Complicated? Yes, it was complicated. But it needed to be done.

 

Except that Luhan didn’t know how to it. He knew Sehun still thought they had a chance. Sehun never gave up on them.

 

Until the opportunity came. A job offer back to his homeland. He had never accepted something that fast before.

 

He would leave. He would return to China.

 

Maybe that was the change he needed. Maybe that was where he was supposed to be.

 

When Luhan told Sehun the news, the other knew that he wasn’t included in those plans. Luhan packed his stuff, he was going to stay at an hotel for the two weeks remaining for his trip.

 

There were things that Luhan couldn’t forget, one was going to be the hurt expression Sehun’s face made that day.

 

He thought it will haunt him.

 

Tonight, they were going to meet for one last time at their favorite restaurant. They went there regularly to create happy memories. Dates. Anniversaries. Celebrations. Not sad memories like this one. A last goodbye, as Sehun said, to which Luhan agreed to go.

 

Sehun didn’t try to stop him from his plans, instead he showed Luhan how much care and love he had for him.

 

It was bittersweet. Sehun was sweet to him, acting like nothing had happened. However, Luhan had a feeling growing inside him, as if something bad was about to happen.  
 

He had the answer later.

 

They walked out of the restaurant and a small smile appeared on his face when his gaze went to across the street, a convenience store was about to close. He remember meeting Sehun there years ago, when they were still young and innocent. One of the reasons they liked this restaurant was because it was near that place.

 

Abruptly, a man brought Luhan’s body against the concrete. All Luhan saw was a blade before his eyes and then Sehun taking the man off of him.

 

Everything in his view was now crimson.

 

He yelled. He cried.

 

Sehun’s lifeless face will haunt him instead the previous one.

 

\--

 

Something didn't feel right. Something _wasn't_  right.  
 

Luhan had a gut feeling about it.

 

Everything had started to feel _wrong_  since long, long ago. And Luhan couldn't put a finger on what it was.  
 

Perhaps he did have a clue.

 

It started when Luhan realized he wasn’t Sehun’s first choice anymore.  
 

Everytime Luhan kissed Sehun’s lips, Luhan thought they had a different taste. They tasted like broken promises. They tasted like another person’s lips as well as Sehun’s. It was like kissing the two at the same time.  
   
Sehun’s lips belonged to someone else now. Sehun wasn't his anymore. Maybe he never was.

 

It hurt.

 

Actually, saying that it hurt was an understatement. It was beyond hurt.

 

Luhan wished he could be brave enough to confront the other, yet he was sitting on the cold floor of their room with his back against the wall trying to not shed tears.

 

He turned on the screen of his phone.

 

_7:12pm_

_Friday, October 10th_

 

It was a Friday night, there was no way Sehun would come home. Business, he said. Luhan needed to breath, he needed to stop thinking about his near-to-end relationship. So he texted his best friend.

 

**To: B**

_Can I sleep at yours tonight?_

 

Baekhyun didn’t respond right away but Luhan still got up from the floor and wrapped himself in a scarf and a hoodie because it was freezing outside. He knew Baekhyun will say yes anyways.

 

Something itched… Luhan had a bad feeling while he was walking.

 

It started to rain on his way to Baekhyun’s. He didn’t care a single bit. Luhan then heard his phone’s ringtone, finally Baekhyun had replied.

 

**From: B.**

_Of course Lu! >.< Always here for u_

 

Luhan read the message and out of nowhere someone was forcing him, snatching his phone from his hand.

 

At first he didn’t realize what was happening, until he saw his chest covered in blood.

 

He cried for help in a low voice.

 

But, there was anyone who could help him.

 

And there was no Sehun. Sehun wasn’t there anymore. He couldn’t protect him.

 

Luhan fell to the floor.

 

His last thoughts were all about Sehun. The only sound that could be heard was the raindrops falling on the street, but the last thing Luhan heard was the sound of Sehun’s laugh.

 

He didn’t even get a chance to say goodbye.

 

Life was escaping from Luhan’s body, slowly, painfully, until he was left without a trace of vitality in him.

 

Finally occurred what was supposed to happen from the beginning.

 

The universe is vast, complex indeed, which causes that so many things aren't meant to be.

 

Like them.

 

They were never supposed to meet.

 

They were never meant for each other.

 

Luhan and Sehun together wasn’t something the universe had in its plans.

 

 


End file.
